fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hero of Oakvale/Archive 1
How do we know his name is Aarkan? Aarkan I didn't know that his name is Aarkan, but I very much enjoyed the game, did you? --- There's absolutely no source for this, someone just made this up. --- The idea probably came from this book which u can get in the game. "The Trials of Aarkan" It said so This epic poem was once taught in every school, but its themes were regurgitated so often by lesser versemakers it lost all its power and is now virtually forgotten. It tells the story of a young boy whose village is destroyed by a band of savages. Orphaned, he is taken in by an old warrior who teaches him the ways of the sword. As a grown man, he slays an ancient evil and restores order to his world.Dabingganz 11:17, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Really, his name isn't Aarkan. That's just nonsensical fan fiction. I would fix the name of the article if I could. It should just be called "The Hero." Grapejuice Gamer 05:40, 16 August 2008 (UTC) The Heros Name We don't know the name of 'The Hero' but i may have to change the article name to 'The Hero (Fable)' as of October 24th (maybe), as the name of the main protagonist in Fable II may also be just 'The Hero' Kadajvince 17:38, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Where did that idea come from? That is no way the heroes name,it was what someone said and some people started asuming it was his name.His name is whatever you chose it to be. The Hero of Oakvale was more likely a good hero. I know that this is just speculation and not fact, but there are some references in Fable II that suggests he was a good hero. Examples: *In Fable II the frescoes on the walls in the Chamber of fate clearly shows that The Hero chose the path of good. *After defeating Jack of Blades in Fable:TLC he had the choice to keep the Sword of Aeons and kill Theresa(this was the evil choice) or to spare Theresa and throw the sword into The Void(which is the good choice). Since Theresa is alive in Fable II this proves The Hero did not kill Theresa(good choice) *In the "Investigating the Mayor" quest, the prisoner tells The Hero that Lady Grey is a witch and asks for the Hero's help to prove his allegations. After proving she murdered her sister, this probably led to her being tried for as a witch following her death, the Sheriff did say that the prisoner must have been telling the truth.(I don't remember if there was good/evil sides to this quest, but if there was then the exposing of Lady Grey would be an act of good regardless. It is revealed in Fable II that Lady Grey was executed for being a witch. Another example that suggests he was a good hero is in the Tales of Albion. It was stated that after the defeat of Jack of Blades the people of Albion thought there was no longer any need of heroes. This proves that there were no threats as great as Jack of Blades and did not need protection afterwords. If the Hero chose to be evil and wore Jack's mask then he would have been an even greater threat. By defeating Jack of Blades this meant that he was more stronger than Jack and more powerful. Fable Hero 06:37, 26 February 2009 (UTC) :I know its like a year since that post but I've only just seen it. Now onto my theories: *The Hero being good is only Canon because if he was evil Albion wouldn't be the same thus meaning no events of Fable II as the Hero would have either become Jack(TLC putting on the mask) or would have ruled the people in fear with the Sword of Aeon's. *There is no proof that Theresa is truly alive, she could be a manifestation of Theresa's spirit or could be some descendant of Theresa from her time at Twinblades camp(yes I'm suggesting that while at the camp Theresa was sexually active) *Lady Grey could have been killed as a witch regardless of the Hero's choices. People could have gotten sick of her attitude and called her a witch to get her killed. There are many theories that can cause a lot of chaos in how Albion is. What truly needed to happen was a remake of Fable that linked up to Fable II allowing all choices to be transfered over much like what they plan to do with Fable IIIAlpha Lycos 04:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I completely agree. I mean the game is called Fable, so it could have just been made up, and even if the Hero did get the Sword of Aeon's, he would have been killed in the Hero Raids anyway. It may be unlikey, but it's possible. and Chances are if he became Jack the other hero's attempted to kill him. 19:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I disagree that the Hero died in the raids. If he was that powerful that he could kill Jack then he was nearly immortal. It is more likely that Teresa or Scythe killed him then mere villagers but then there is no proof of that either other then those 2 being the only ones strong enough. With that said, an evil hero would have gotten the Guild destroyed. My apologies for such a late post, but as a Fable fan and player, I'd like to say a few words regarding the alignment of the Fable 1 hero. Well, even if the hero "did" make some good choices, as not killing his sister, and not keeping the mask, doesn't necessarily mean he was an Angel. He could have been good/evil in heart and still made good/evil choices. That's what Fable is all about, the freedom to make choices. If the hero was bound to be only good or evil, that would be very dull indeed. The hero's demeanor and alignment is soley up to the player. He can be good, evil, or both. 12:05, May 30, 2013 (UTC) CryptsOfTheDead possible scythe relation if the hero of bowerstone and of oakvale are both of the royal archon bloodline and since scythe was doesnt that mean they're distantly related to scythe? Carter1 08:11, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, if we assume all the Archons are descendants of William Black (we are never told how succession works in the Old Kingdom). --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 12:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::It is also widely believed that Scythe is William Black, due to the connections in the lore. --''GW-Shadowphoenix'' 18:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed. In fact, I truly feel that the developers want us to believe that they're the same person. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 00:18, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Hero Strengths I think i read somewhere the Heroes didn't want to use guns? If so how does the gun outrule will, combined with strength, and knowledge? They are villagers, and bandits(maybe guards) after all... Also what about all the apprentices? What about Weaver and his "True strength" or whatever.... another this is that they could slow time, dodge bullets(matrix!) or use assassin's rush to dodge, or go berserk! A big thing is that in Fable I the main thing i used was physical sheild which might of protected the heroes. So what gives? (I actually like the stories of both and the ending of both)--XxKanin 02:39, 31 May 2009 (UTC) There is no evidence that The Hero chose a pure Good Path, its canon that he chose The Good Painting choices such as letting Theresa live. But the ones about the GuildMaster being killed could be true. For it wasn't a Painted choice, which could explain why the guild was so weak during the revolt.--DarkSaint14 04:46, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Ahh, but wouldn't an Archon's descendant be atleast strong enough to take on some guns?--XxKanin 04:54, 31 May 2009 (UTC) The Hero's didn't want to kill the people of Albion that they had protected for so long. And it does mention in the story that the Guild master (whether it was weaver or not) told them not to take action. Also the Hero's had no idea the potectional of guns and were probably taken aback by there speed and deadlyness. And also the Picture gfor the good and evil ending in Fable and are the same, either they way they show the hero standing with a very long cloak with his back to the pciture. Same with fable TLC, both just have a picture of the Hero fighting Jack as a dragon. It's what Weaver says that makes the pictures different. Dellcath 09:03, 31 May 2009 (UTC) no it doesnt... XxKanin 21:23, 31 May 2009 (UTC) What are the different pictures then? Dellcath 15:29, 1 June 2009 (UTC) I meant the beginning, it didn't say the heroes didn't want to kill them, or said that Weaver told them not to take action. He promoted free will, so the evil heroes could go around stabbing people with weapons!--XxKanin 21:41, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ah I see sorry I miss read it, but it did mention that they held back there brothers who were eager to attack or something. I should have said SOME hero's didn't want to kill the people. Dellcath 15:30, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Yeah that would make more sense, i don't have a 360 i might get one in a few days. All i know is from Fable I, the wiki, youtube, gfaqs info...--XxKanin 02:26, 4 June 2009 (UTC) so if the spire was built by the archon does that mean the hero of oakvale was evil because he can get the sword of aeons and the picture shows him ruling albion so he was the last archon so he must have built the spire. No the spire ended the old kingdom and that was long destroyed before fable 1. The heroes hesitated to attack the people, and the paintings are different depending on your ending after you kill Jack the first time (either a gold cape and thirving background or a black cape and 'evily' background.) but most of them dont change because most of them dont involve a choice. second, while they probably could have fought off a gun wielding villager, they tried not to because most heroes were, at least to an extent, 'good'. and lastly, most of the remaining heroes locked themselves up in the guild, which was subsequently burned to the ground.Kre 'Nunumee 02:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Aeons I think the Hero(along with his family)'s last name is Aeons. If the Blade of Aeons runs throught the family's blood, doesn't that hint their name? MrNaku45 20:31, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :The Sword of Aeons isn't named after the bloodline. Its just named that because of its power. If you truly think about it the last name of the Hero is Black since they are descended from the Archon who is William Black there fore unless their name has changed over time due to the girls of the family being married and taking the last name of their husband, the last name of the Hero's bloodline would be Black. But since we know that Scarlett married Brom its safe to say she took his last name thus meaning shes no longer under the possible Black surnaming.--Alpha Lycos 06:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT FABLE Right in fable 1 the lost chapters you play as a guy who saves Albion (old name for Scotland for those of you who dont know) In the end you defeated a guy called Jack of Blades and get the sword of Aeons you can keep it and kill your sister or throw it away (if you want to keep it without killing your sister go here http://gamers-paridise.page.tl/Fable-1-Cheats.htm ) Your name is THE HERO duh if anyone doesnt know that you must be taking stupid lessons from a donkey anyway send me a message if you want to know ANYTHING about fable @ TheMikestr29Ward@hotmail.com spam or hack my account so help me I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND TAKE YOU TO COURT GOT IT! :Don't get too hyper now, and Albion is not an old name for Scotland, that was Alba. Albion is an old name for England. --Enodoc (Talk) (User Space) 13:44, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :You dont know everything, as proven by Endoc's knowledge pwning he just gave you. and second, 'do you work at LionHead?' if so, then you can get fired for revealing things you're not supposed to. and if you don't then you dont know anymore than any other player of Fable n Fable 2 or reader of this wikia. i had to say these things, regardless of whether your some troll or just a guy whose really full of himself.Kre 'Nunumee 23:07, July 27, 2010 (UTC) : Troll alert! Troll alert! You know just about as much as someone who watched a let's play video and stopped just after the intro. In Layman's terms, you're a nutjob. Jackass2009 23:20, November 28, 2010 (UTC) : Or it could've been his way to non-challantly advertise that page. Jackass2009 00:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC) In the past This has been something that has been bothering me for quiet a while. How many of you think that Fable 4/5 would be good as a prequel? My personal opinion is that Lionhead skip over the past so much, and make the lore so short that they are more interested in moving forward, but how many of you would enjoy playing as Will Black or Nostro or during there time period, or maybe even before?Dellcath 11:55, August 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, but future Fable games should continue in the direction they're going. How cool would it be to see if your decisions in Fable III actually change the look and feel of the entire world in Fable IV? ''Imagine, for example, that if you chose to enslave Aurora, by the time you see it in ''Fable IV, there are even MORE factories, slums, pollution, etc.? In addition, one of the coolest allures of the Old Kingdom is that they hint at it's power with things like the Tattered Spire, but we don't actually see them, and so we can form the image in our minds. It's inviting the audience to create their own interpretations. Nothing good can ever come of "taking the helmet off." They did that in Star Wars ''for Boba Fett, or for Master Chief and the Forerunners in ''Halo, and it made them lame. The Old Kingdom should remain mysterious. 20:00, December 21, 2012 (UTC) A much better place to discuss your opinions re: Fable IV would be the Forum Watercooler or if you sign up to this wiki in a personal blog. Not to stifle your imagination but this talk page relates to the article it belongs to.Garry Damrau(talk) 04:38, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Article Requires Revision The Fable II section of the article is out of date, it still speculates as to what the character of Fable II would be like, and requires updating to include information from the second game. The secret of the hero's name might be told by a Gypsy storyteller in Fable II During an assassination job in Fable II, in the Gypsy Camp, I overheard a story the Gypsy storyteller about the Hero of Oakvale. I should of listened to the story but I didn't. I'm confident, however, that the storyteller tells about the Hero of Oakvale's name. If someone actually manages to listen to the dialogue, we could find the name of the protagonist in Fable I. Then again, this may be another trick by Lionhead because all I could hear was practically silence after the storyteller began to tell the children the name of the Hero of Oakvale. This is worth investegating. 18:32, August 12, 2010 (UTC) death do we know if he is dead or alive??because they say that he spended his last time at that farm so that means he is dead...ThibautB 15:12, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Unfortunately, no in-game sources state how the Hero of Oakvale died, or when, or if he did die at all, combined with the knowledge that many of the archons descendants are immortal leads to the conclusion that he may be alive, but the farm saying he spent his last years there is the only argument against, I think he's as dead as a burning tree in the wintertime, but it hasn't been confirmed. Agow95 17:45, December 30, 2010 (UTC) wouldnt it be epic if the hero of oakvale came back in Fable 4? i just think it would be epic. like having the protagonist of fable 4 being saved by the hero of Oakvale. EPICNESS -- 06:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm yes being saved by a confirmed dead guy. If the Hero of Oakvale came back it would be either as a ghost or an undead enemy. And even then he wouldn't be done well because there is no confirmed appearance for the Hero as each person has their own look for him.--Alpha Lycos 06:29, August 20, 2011 (UTC) : :When was he confirmed dead? ::In the description of Serenity Farm it confirms he spent his last years there. This is a term used to express that people spent the rest of their lives at a place up to their death.--Alpha Lycos 06:46, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: ::it doesnt confirm it says that it suspects he spent his last years there. and we all know demon doors arent the smartest things in albion lol. i still think hes presumed dead. not confirmed -- 14:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::Hes dead. If he was still alive there wouldn't be need for new Heroes, he could simply just rise up again and be the great Hero. And even if, by some supreme miracle and twist of fate, he is still alive he won't reappear because Lionhead wouldn't be able to create him to match the players decisions. Its why they killed off the Hero of Bowerstone, too many different ways for him/her to have been for them to put in the game without removing a ton of other content.--Alpha Lycos 15:02, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Scythe hasnt been seen for ages. the hero of oakvale could just have left albion. im not saying your wrong, im just saying there are other possibilities -- 09:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) ::::Either way the Hero of Oakvale will never return.--Alpha Lycos 09:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) :::: ::::Way to be a buzz kill man-- 13:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Vulcan? "The demon dwelt in the vulcan behind the door called the Bronze Gate." Is it meant to say vulcan or is it meant to be something else? From the history this has been like it since before March and I can't tell if it was done before then.--Alpha Lycos 11:31, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's probably supposed to be volcano. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Or void. I'll try view further back in the history later, once my minds more clear.--Alpha Lycos 11:50, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :::That was what was written to start with, it wasn't changed from something before it (diff). I would say volcano is most likely, considering that behind the bronze gate is a caldera full of lava. My guess is that whoever wrote it just wasn't sure how to spell volcano. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 11:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :Vulcan is pretty much another word for a volcano, named after the roman god of blacksmiths and volcanos. Its just being fancy and old worldy is allKre 'Nunumee 21:34, August 29, 2011 (UTC) ::It makes me think of Star Trek when I read it though.--Alpha Lycos 06:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I say we change it to volcano. It would make more sense, we don't need to be old worldy unless they actually use it in the game. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) :::It does for me too. and yes, that is the wording they use in the gameKre 'Nunumee 23:08, September 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::It is? Ok then. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:52, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Status This seems to be the most commonly disputed issue on the wiki. Unless proof is provided otherwise, the Hero of Oakvale is considered deceased as per the description of Serenity Farm in Fable II. If you have the proof, provide it here. Otherwise, please stop editing the status. Be aware that more edits can result in an edit war lock on the article. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 22:13, August 29, 2012 (UTC) If a description told you that you'd survive a drop from Mt. Everest's highest point to hard terrain at sea level with nothing to slow the fall, would you believe it? Or in a better scenario, if someone who is known to be a liar told you that he didn't commit a crime, would you buy it? Facts from Historians are Hersey . It is a presumed death, not confirmed. If anything, keeping his status as Deceased is an inaccurate and misleading fact to the viewers. You are no more capable of proving he's deceased than I am that he's active.Samantha Voorhees (talk) 22:41, August 29, 2012 (UTC)Samantha Voorhees :Well it's not really history, it's an in-game description. It's also the only official source we have which is why the status has been set to "Deceased". If you have a reliable source confirmed by Lionhead that the Hero anything but deceased, please provide it. We do want the most accurate and reliable information on the wiki. Without another source, the status is deceased. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 22:49, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I hate this debate :( ::I understand both points of view. Here is the sentence, for reference, again: ::It is said that many great Heroes, including the one who vanquished Jack of Blades, spent their last years in this retreat ::Yes you can dispute the sentence, particularly where it says "it is said that". But there is the most definitive reference to the Hero, and his "last years". BTW if there was a description of a property in Fable that said the owner of this house survived a drop from Mount Ruon's highest point to hard terrain at sea level with nothing to slow the fall, yes I would believe it. ::I am willing however to open Community Poll on this dispute if it will help come to a consensus of opinion. ::Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:12, August 29, 2012 (UTC) :::I like the idea of a Community Poll to settle the dispute. That way a general consensus can be reached and hopefully this matter will be put to rest for good. -- geekie beekie(Talk) (User Space) 23:34, August 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hopefully what has been put shall hold until a consensus vote is sorted out. Another option is to find a way to contact a Dev member and get their opinion on all old matters like this.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 02:25, August 30, 2012 (UTC) :::::Good luck with the devs, especially now that the forums have been axed. I don't think a community poll is necessary; I've seen it done in the past and they're easily exploited. I'd just put "Presumed Deceased." All we know concerning the Hero's eventual fate comes from the Serenity Farm description, with no conflicting info that I know of. Given that, I think that his death falls under 'exceptional speculation' and "Presumed Deceased" will be fine. TheIndifferentist (Talk) 18:00, August 31, 2012 (UTC)